


The City of Lights

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt # 2 Paris Napoleon thinks about his surrounding while in a Thrush Cell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City of Lights

Prompt # 2: Paris

“Ah Paris, the city of lights,” Napoleon broke the silence in a distracted voice.

“Excuse me?  Did you notice they intend to interrogate us soon?  They were unhappy with us for destroying their headquarters.”  Illya was busy trying to loosen the ropes with which they were bound together.

“But Illya, The Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, Grand Louvre, Butte Montmartre, Centre Pompidou and Palais Garnier are just outside the window.  The history of the city is exhilarating.”

“The La Conciergerie and La Santé Prisons are also located here where hundreds of prisoners were executed on the guillotine. I do not want to be another statistic.  Could you put a little effect into helping me loosen these bindings?” 

“Don’t you find the history of the city at least fascinating?”

“This is neither the time nor place for nostalgia.  Now concentrate.”

Soon the two were loose and escaped without injury.  After checking in with Waverly, it was decided another team would follow up on the information they had obtained.  He gave them a few days before they were to report back to New York.

….

 

Napoleon came out of the bathroom to find Illya on the bed with a guide book.  “What are you doing?”

“Our conversation started me thinking.  As a student here I was unable to see the history of the city.  I wish to correct that oversight.” 

“I thought you weren’t interested in the sights.” 

“There is a time and place for everything.  I plan to take the time now, would you care to join me after all it does have an interesting history?”

Grabbing his jacket, Napoleon followed his partner out the door and into the lights of Paris.


End file.
